


Izuku Midoriya and His Neighbor, Kacchan

by WanderingHeart



Series: My Neighbor Kacchan [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 1k word vomit, Author can't english, BNHA X HP AU, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Gen, HP AU, Harry Potter AU, Izuku has SASS, Muggle Deku, Somebody need to cleanse Bakugou's mouth, Wizard Kacchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingHeart/pseuds/WanderingHeart
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was four years old when he first met Kacchan.





	Izuku Midoriya and His Neighbor, Kacchan

**Author's Note:**

> I can't English to save my life.  
> They're also, slightly OOC.  
> I was excited to post this that I did not even reread. I will fix any errors tomorrow.  
> Let me sleep.  
> 4309859435894854 Grammatically errors.  
> I should be writing Fyremeister instead (I'm halfway done Chap 5)

Izuku Midoriya was four years old when he first met _Kacchan._

It was one of the hottest days of July when a family of three moved on the house next to where Izuku and his beautiful mother lived. They had been living for almost two years (not that Izuku could remember since he was two at that time) in a little town, called Yuuei, away from the busy streets of London. To say that Izuku was excited, was beyond understatement. He was giddy, and wound up, eager to greet their new neighbors and give them a warm welcome. (Regrettably for Izuku, he caught a cold and was bed rest for the entire week he missed the actual arrival of his new neighbors.)

His neighbors had been the new talk of the town and it lasted for at least three weeks, but Izuku did not meet them until the second week of their relocation to Yuuei.

Before the Bakugou’s transfer, the Bakugou Residence was previously dubbed as the _Black House_. A house erected since the thirteenth century, home of vampires and restless spirits (or that least that’s what Tsubasa told Izuku once when they were sharing horror stories). Before the new renovation, everything about the house looked dark, scary, and derelict. Izuku had to close his eyes every time he had to pass by the house to avoid gazing at it accidently. He was not fond of ghosts and ghost stories, thank you very much.

It had been Izuku’s habit that he was not even aware of it until that one fateful day.

He was headed back home after a play date with Tsubasa and his cronies (which was more of making fun of Izuku _play date_ ), when he saw the silhouette of the former haunted house appeared on his line of sight. Immediately, out of habit, despite the brighter look of the house and it’s freshly cut lawn, Izuku shut his eyes tightly, and dashed as fast as he could. From his experience, he knew it would at least take him ten long leaps to escape the vicinity of the (previously) wretched place.

He was about to count his successful fifth leap when he bumped on something solid, and Izuku, with his eyes closed and balance disrupted, clutched on the nearest thing to him to restore his balance. Unfortunately, it only made everything worse when he dragged the object with him, pummeling straight to the ground.

“What in the flying fuck?” a voice, which sounded like from someone his age, yelled directly on Izuku’s ears.

“Ouch--”

“Ouch indeed you, ugly bloody Muggle,” yelled the same voice again.

Izuku, panicked and flustered at being screamed at and inadvertently hurting someone else, immediately opened his eyes only to find him staring directly at a pair of beautiful (angry) crimson orbs framed by those beautiful locks of ashen blond. Apparently, the object was actually a person and he could not think of anything else to describe the other boy in front of him, but…

“Beautiful…,” Izuku murmured, albeit loudly.

“Well, you’re fucking ugly,” the boy frowned. “Ge’rrof me. Ugh.”

Izuku, scandalized with the blond’s potty mouth, immediately tried to cover the boy’s mouth with his palms. He worriedly looked from left to right, checking if there were adults in the vicinity who might have heard the blond curse. “You… you can’t say that word, mum told me it’s bad!”

Angrily, blond tore they hands away from his face, trying to stand up, but Izuku was weighing him down. “I can say whatever the fuck I want.”

Izuku could only wheeze and try to cover the blond’s mouth again only to get slapped in the hands. “You said it again! I’m only trying to save you! If adults hear you curse, they’re gonna feed you with hot sauce. You don’t want that!”

“Of course, only a Muggle like you can’t stand hot sauce,” the blond dared.

“I’m not a Mug…Muggler!” Defended Izuku, his patience getting shorter because of his bad mood.

“You’re so!” the blond retorted, smirking. “And it’s Muggle, you, Deku!”

“I am not!” yelled Izuku back as he started to get angrier. He was usually calm, but this blond boy has something in him that Izuku could not understand. “And I’m not a Deku! What do they even mean?!”

“I am not telling you a single fuck, Deku!”

“Stop screaming at me!”

“Then stop talking to me, ugly.”

“Well, you’re pretty outside, but ugly inside. You’re the ugly one.”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU FUCKING MUGGLE. SAY IT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!”

When Inko Midoriya and Mitsuki Bakugou found their sons, they were thrashing at the newly cut lawn of the Bakugous – bruised, bloody, battered and all. Both mothers had to forcibly pull their sons apart to avoid further damage to both of the kids and of course, for the survival of Mrs. Bakugou’s lawn and Mrs. Midoriya’s heart.

“I don’t want to see your ugly Muggle ass ever again, yah hear me!” the blond yelled for the last time, before Izuku heard the clicking of the Bakugou’s door.

 

But what Izuku did not expect was to meet with his _rude_ neighbor the following day.

It was an early six o’clock in the morning when an excessive pounding on the door awoke Izuku from his deep slumber. He had been ignoring the rather aggressive knocking for five minutes thinking that his mum would get the door for them, but then he realized that it was shopping day and she must be out early.

With a tired sigh, Izuku dragged himself out of his bed, thinking it was probably the mail man. He pulled his bright green snuggly sweater close to his body to look presentable to whoever was knocking at the door. Carefully the trudged down through the the stairs, which was actually a great achievement was given that his body was still sore from yesterday’s event thanks to a certain blond boy. It took him another three minutes to finally reach his front door and opened it with the biggest smile he could present.

Izuku lost half of his smile in confusion when he found the same blond boy from yesterday in front of his door, holding a nicely woven basket covered by a thick layer of red cloth.

“Well,” the blond said impatiently. “Aren’t you gonna let me in?”

“Uhm,” Izuku furrowed his brows, unsure. “Well, I’m not supposed let strangers in.”

“I’m your neighbor, you fuck,” the blond weakly protested, looking behind him for a second, before facing Izuku again.

Izuku answered him with a satisfying slam of his front door.

“What the fuck?” said the blond from the other side. “Open this fucking door before I blast this to smithereens.”

Surprisingly, the blond boy was not shouting, and Izuku probably knew the reason why.

“If you hate me that much,” taunted Izuku, hiding a smirk behind his palm. “You can just leave.”

“I can’t do that,” whispered the other boy, distressed. “Old hag will skin me.”

“Well,” Izuku started, slightly opening the door to take a peak of his visitor. It wouldn’t hurt to have a new friend, right? Albeit, a slightly rude one at that. “You can at least tell me your name. Then we aren’t strangers anymore?”

Izuku was about to close the door again when the blond boy stuck his right foot inside to prevent the door from closing. With a menacing voice a four year old could muster, the boy hissed, “It’s Katsuki, you Muggleshit. Remember that. And I brought pumpkin pie, and a shitty potion for your ugly bruises. Seriously, are all muggles fucking weak? Or just you?”

Dumbfounded, Izuku could only stare at the boy, now named Katsuki.

“Well, are you gonna let me fucking enter? Or just stare at me for the next few hours?”

The young green headed boy might not know what a muggle or a potion was, but a pumpkin pie did not sound that bad at all, right? He was about to open the door when an idea hit him.

“Katsuki!” Izuku called, blushing slightly. “Will you be my friend… if… I let you in?”

“Wha?! Fuck no! I don’t make friends with Muggles!” the blond yelled, but immediately regretted it when he saw fat tears forming in the eyes of the green headed boy. “Okay fine! I will be your friend… ugh… just don’t cry and let me in. My old hag is gonna kill me if I make you cry again.” He carefully placed down the basket at the steps, before hurriedly wiping the developing tears and disgusting snot on the smaller boy’s face.

Tears forgotten, and with the brightest smile Izuku could muster, he carefully opened the door, letting the fresh breeze of the morning enter his home. As the peculiar boy named Katsuki entered his home with his pumpkin pie and salve (Izuku would call it Potion later on), Izuku did not know that it would be the start of his peculiar life as well.

“So,” the boy, Katsuki started. “Are you gonna tell me your name or what?”

“Uhh, right. I’m Izuku,” Izuku beamed, extending his hand for a shake. “Nice to meet you, Kacchan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me hear from you if you want a continuation?  
> If I get enough feedback, I might make this a series of 1k words oneshot. Just something to channel my undying love for KatsuDeku and HP AUs.  
> They may or may not be in chronological order.  
> 


End file.
